David Matranga
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, United States | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 2000–present | agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent | credits = Attack on Titan as Bertolt Hoover Akame ga Kill! as Wave Clannad as Tomoya Okazaki My Hero Academia as Shoto Todoroki }} David Anthony Matranga (born April 20, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. He works primarily for English dubbed anime for Funimation and Sentai Filmworks. David is best known as the voice of Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia, Hideki Hinata from ''Angel Beats'', Bertolt Hoover from the popular ''Attack on Titan'' series, Tomoya Okazaki from the ''Clannad'' series, Takumi Usui from ''Maid Sama'', Ghost from the ''Halo Legends'' movie, Briareos from the ''Appleseed'' series, and Yu Himura from the ''EF'' series. Filmography Voice roles ;2000 * Generator Gawl – Security Guard 1, Spider Generator ;2001 * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen – Orphen ;2002 * Chance Pop Session – Kaito Kosaka, Keiji, Additional Voices * Steel Angel Kurumi – Kamihito Kasuga ;2003 * Colorful – Hirokawa, Jamie * Dirty Pair: Project Eden – Carson D. Carson (ADV dub) * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness – Yamasaki * Saiyuki – Genjo Sanzo * The Samurai – Takeshi Chimatsuri * The Super Milk-chan Show – Robodog, Ario the Baby Ant, Himself (Live-Action Scenes) ;2005 * Elfen Lied – Ohmori (Ep. 10), Mail Staff (Ep. 11), Police Officer B (Ep. 9) * Gilgamesh – Decem ;2007 * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series – Issac (Ep. 5) * Le Chevalier D'Eon – d'Eon de Beaumont ;2008 * 5 Centimeters Per Second – Takaki Tono (ADV dub) * Appleseed: Ex Machina – Briareos ;2010 * Angel Beats! – Hinata Hideki * Canaan – Minorikawa * Clannad – Tomoya Okazaki * Halo Legends ''- Ghost (Prototype), Joseph (Homecoming) * ''Legends of the Dark King – Souga * Xam'd Lost Memories – Furuichi ;2011 * Demon King Daimao – Yozo Hattori * Guin Saga – Istavan * Highschool of the Dead – Hisashi Igo, Additional Voices * Loups=Garous – Touji Kunugi * Mardock Scramble – Dr. Easter * Samurai Girls – Muneakira Yagyu (as Ben Wabal) ;2012 * The Book of Bantorra – Mokkania * Broken Blade – Loggin G. Garf Ensance, Loquis * Children Who Chase Lost Voices – Ryuji Morisaki * Dream Eater Merry – Pharos Hercules * Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two – Yu Himura * Hakuōki – Keisuke Yamanami * Heaven's Memo Pad – Hiroaki 'Hiro' Kuwabara * Intrigue in the Bakumatsu – Irohanihoheto – Kozo Shirauni * Majikoi! – Oh! Samurai Girls – Kuroko Haguro, Ryuhei Itagaki * Needless – Adam Arclight * Penguindrum – Kenzen Takakura, Sahei Nasume, Yosuke Yamashita * Towa no Quon – Cyborg Epsilon/Shun Kazami * Un-Go – Makiro Serada (Ep. 0) ;2013 * Another – Mr. Kubodera * Appleseed XIII – Briareos * Btooom! – Masahito Date * Colorful: The Movie – Mr. Sawada * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess – Geese * The Garden of Words – Mr. Ito * Gatchaman – Alan (Sentai Dub, Ep. 2), Count Los Mandos (Sentai Dub, Ep. 2) * Girls und Panzer – Shinzaburou * Hiiro no Kakera – Yuichi Komura * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II – Innocentuis, Nenji, Noriki * Inu x Boku SS – Kagerou Shoukiin * Kids on the Slope – Junichi Katsuragi * Kokoro Connect – Ryuzuen Goto/Heartseed * Medaka Box – Umumichi Yakushima, Hakama Shiranui * Momo: The Girl God of Death – Matsumoto (Ep. 6) * Nyan Koi! – Kouta Kawamura * One Piece – Puzzle, Shu (Funimation dub) * Rurouni Kenshin – New Kyoto Arc – Choju Sawagejo, Usui Uonuma, Soldier Bob * Say "I Love You". – Daichi Kurosawa, Yamoto's Big Brother * S•A: Special A – Aoi Ogata, Nakamura, Sakura's Dad * Starship Troopers: Invasion – Johnny Rico * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 – Seiji Onozawa * Wolf Children – The Wolfman * Space Pirate Captain Harlock – Captain Harlock * This Boy Caught a Merman – Isaki ;2014 * AKB0048 next stage – Chieri's Father * Appleseed Alpha – Briareos * Attack on Titan – Bertholdt Hoover * Code:Breaker – Hitomi * From the New World – Shisei Kaburagi * Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East – Rio Satomi * Karneval – Akari * Log Horizon – Rodrick * Majestic Prince – Prince Jiart * Psycho-Pass – Koichi Ashikaga (Ep. 8) * Red Data Girl – Yukimasa Sagara * Sunday Without God – Julie Sakuma Dmitriyevich * Tamako Market – Kunio Yaobi * WataMote – Tomoki Kuroki ;2015 * Akame ga Kill! – Wave * Attack on Titan: Junior High – Bertholdt Hoover * Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie – Osamu Fujimoto * Magical Warfare – Kazuma Ryuusenji * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse – Jerzy Sandek * Maid Sama! – Takumi Usui ;2016 * Brothers Conflict – Subaru Asahina * Hetalia: The World Twinkle - Hutt River, Pope Clement VII * Joker Game - Odagiri * My Hero Academia – Shoto Todoroki * My Love Story!! - Koki Ichinose * Parasyte -the maxim- – Mita * Planetarian: The Reverie of a Little Planet – The Junker * Tokyo ESP – Toru Kanze ;2018 * Battlerite - Zander Live-action roles * Law & Order – Peter Giggs Awards and nominations References External links * *David Matranga at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * Category:Living people Category:1975 births Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Houston Category:Yale University alumni